Together on Halloween
by crystallizedflames
Summary: What happens when the Titan Couples go out for Halloween? Pairings: Flinx, JeriKole, CyBee, BBRae,and RobStar. Please R&R. Next Chapter coming up soon.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Right now its Halloween. Hence, this story being Halloween-ized. It just kinda popped into my head after reading like 5 different Teen Titans Halloween things. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would focus mainly on Flinx, JeriKole, and BBRae. RobStar has gotten boring, after 25 episodes. **

_Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions…_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Jinxie. Please?"

"No, and don't call me Jinxie. It's not giving you any brownie points."

"I won't bother you for a week."

"…"

"2 weeks?"

"Ok, fine. But I'm not wearing anything stupid!"

"Come on, Jericho! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Jericho stared at the girl in front of him. Her short pink hair was bouncy up and down with excitement. He didn't want to disappoint her. Not in a million years.

_Fine, _He signed with his hands. _But I'm not going to be a hippie, no matter how much you ask me. _

Kole squealed and gave Jericho a hug that rivaled Starfire's. She gave him a short kiss on the cheek and sprinted off into the jungle to go find Gnarrk.

_What am I going to do with her? _Jericho shook his head, and rubbed the spot where Kole had pecked him.

"UP AND A'TEM!" screamed a green boy with a megaphone. "UP UP UP! COME ON GUYS, USUALLY THIS IS YOU, AND I'M THE ONE STILL IN BED! LET'S GO, GO , GO!"

"Will you shut up, Beast Boy?" An annoyed Bee wandered out of her guest bedroom in Titans Tower. Titans East had come down for the holidays. It was going to be a short stay. Only 3 months.

"Ya, man. My circuits are gonna be fried if you keep yelling like that." Cyborg came out of his room, which was _convienently _next to Bee's. The girl being spoken about was right now banging a now poorly-shaped megaphone onto and even more bent-up Beast Boy.

"Ouch. Will you-OW! Dang, Bee just-HOLY MOTHER OF-" Cyborg clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth before Mas and Menos heard the monstrosity that was about to come out.

"Beast Boy, how many times have I told you NOT to disturb me when I'm-" Raven swept into the room, but paused in her yelling to see the spectacle before her. She almost giggled. Cyborg was holding Beast Boy in an armlock, with Bee holding a bent-out-of-shape megaphone over his head. "Never mind. I see you have already been dealt with." Raven let a ghost of a smile cross her face. A light bulb exploded.

Starfire and Robin raced in. Well, in Star's case, flew. "What's going on?" Robin demanded.

Speedy and Aqualad came running in. "I heard someone scream. What happened?" Speedy demanded.

"Grass Stain here thinks that waking everyone up at 5 in the morning is an okay thing to do on a Saturday." Cyborg's contempt for the said green boy grew with every word.

"Wait, before you all kill me, it's a week from Halloween right?" Beast Boy choked out from Cy's tight armlock.

"Yes, friend. I do believe it is a week from the enjoyable holiday of Halloween." Starfire grabbed Cyborg's arm and removed it from around Beast Boy's neck.

"OMIGOSH! Halloween is in a week!" Bee jumped up and down, her wings carrying her higher than normal, squealing. Everyone just stared. Bee never acted like this. Not even on Christmas.

"What?" Bee stopped her dance. "I love Halloween. Decorating, scaring the bajeebes out of little kids, making pumpkin seeds. Favorite. Holiday. Ever."

"Umm…ya me too. Hey Star, you wanna come with us to help get the decorations out of the basement?" Cyborg gestured at Star to say no, giving her a look.

"Well, friend Cyborg, I believe that friend Robin and I have to….go….find the orange vegetable that you like to carve so much. Come, Robin!" Star got the hint, and dragged Robin off to his motorcycle to go look for pumpkins. The rest of the crowd that had gathered wandered off, except for Beast Boy, Raven, and Bee.

"Hey, uh, Raven. Do you wanna go look for costumes?" Beast Boy looked pleadingly at Raven.

"No."

"Aw, come on. I'll let you pick out anything you want."

"No."

"Please? I promise I won't disrupt your meditation for a week!"

Raven paused. No disruptions? For a week? "Fine. Whatever."

"Yes!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Onto the basement." Cyborg punched in the code, and the door slid open. Bee walked in first, then buzzed down to the bottom. Cyborg had a dreamy look on his face. Thank goodness Star could recognize some things…

**Please R&R. I'm not holding any hostages or anything so don't worry. I just want reviews so that the next chapter will be even better! And I'm not going to ask for a specific number, so I'll write the next chapter with no reviews if I have to. Thanks for reading! U GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	2. Pumpkins KFJinx only

**Next Chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, like Winry-chan21 and DarkViolets, and my favorite review EVER, NessieWinsa. BTW, I like to trip on flat surfaces. Makes life interesting. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did. It would probably just be a bunch of stick figures with lightsabers that could fly though. Maybe it wouldn't be a good thing if I owned Teen Titans… **

_Chapter 2: Pumpkins _

**(FYI-Starfire, Robin, Jericho, Kole, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven and Beast Boy aren't in this one. At first, a few of them were, but I got too into the scenes, so now it's just KF and Jinx. BUT DO NOT FRET OTHER COUPLE LOVERS! THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!) **

"Wally, were the heck are you taking me?" Jinx sat in the back of the car with an orange blindfold over her pink cat-like eyes. Kid Flash wanted so much to just take the thing off and gaze into her beautiful irises, but he had a plan, and he would stick to the plan.

"You'll see." He sat at the steering wheel, trying to figure out how to make the dang thing go faster. His leg was already tapping the ground at the speed of light. He was pretty sure he was wearing a hole in the metal.

Why was he taking a car? Because 1) he loved the way Jinx looked when she was impatient, 2) He couldn't run across extremely rough terrain very well, especially when carrying a 90-pound teenage girl, and 3) he couldn't carry what they were getting and Jinx all the way home. Like mentioned before, him, super speed, and bumpy earth didn't go together very well.

"Almost there, Jinxie. Just a couple more miles…" Kid Flash slammed his foot on the pedal, going 90 mph in a 50 mph zone. Sirens went off behind him. He cursed, stopping the car. Throwing on his mask, he rolled the window down. "Yes, officer? Can I help you?" he said in his most innocent-I-would-never-go-over-the-speed-limit-on-purpose-in-my-LIFE voice.

"You were going way over the speed limit, sonny. I'm going ta need your-wait a good golly darn second there, you're THE Kid Flash." The police officer, who was about to give him a ticket, handed him a piece of paper instead.

"Since yer so famous 'round here, if you sign this here piece of papr' fer ma daughter, then I'll let you off the hook! Jus' between you's and me, of course." He winked took the autographed piece of lined paper out of Kid Flash's hands.

"Umm, thank you, sir. I promise I won't be any more trouble sir." He said politely.

"See ya around, Kid Flash!" The officer sauntered back over to his squad car and drove off.

He breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close,_ he thought, banging his head on the steering wheel.

Jinx giggled in the seat behind him. "'Thank you, sir. I promise I won't be any more trouble, sir.'" She mimicked him.

"It's not funny, Jinx." He mumbled, but he couldn't resist smiling a bit as he started driving again.

A while later, they arrived at their destination. Kid Flash helped Jinx out of the car, and pulled off her blindfold. "Open your eyes, Jinxie. We're here." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes opened like a tulip embracing spring for the first time. It was subtle, but Kid Flash saw the pink irises light up with excitement, if only for a short time, as they came upon the scene before them.

A huge field full of pumpkins overwhelmed a hillside. Short ones, fat ones, skinny ones, tall ones, white ones, orange ones, somewhat-orange ones, green ones, ones too small for the vine, ones too large to carry, and even more filled the pasture. A stack of wheelbarrows, some of them old and rusty, were off to the side, waiting to be loaded with pumpkins to take home. An old couple was standing together on the porch of a near-by house, watching the two teenagers gaze at the orange fruits. **(pumpkins can be vegetables too, so just put the word 'vegetables' there if you don't like 'fruits'.) **

"A pumpkin patch? You blindfolded me, shoved me in car, and got pulled over, all for a **pumpkin patch**?" Jinx's voice was laced through with sarcasm, but Kid Flash could tell that she loved it anyways.

"Come on, let's go pick out our pumpkins." He dragged her over to the field and started to sort through the many sizes and shapes. _Too fat, no, too thin, no…here's a good one, if it didn't have mold growing on the side…_he thought carefully about which pumpkin he would pick to be a jack-o'-lantern. An incessant poking interrupted him from his contemplation.

"Wally, I've found my pumpkin! Do you think its okay?" Jinx held up her pumpkin for Kid Flash to see. It was perfect for her. It was ghostly white, with an almost silver look in the fading sunlight. It was just the right size, not too big, not too small. It was medium sized, and had a long green stem with two twirly vines curling off either side of it.

Kid Flash brought her close to him and kissed her. "It's perfect." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and put her pumpkin down to help find Kid Flash's.

"This one?"

"Too fat."

"This one?"

"Too skinny."

"Fine, what about this one?"

"That one's moldy."

"GROSS!" Jinx dropped the pumpkin like a sack of potatoes. Kid Flash just laughed and picked her up, just to set her back down on a squat pumpkin. He put his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

They were his favorite thing about her. They were the only opening to her heart and he loved looking at them. He could practically see all of her emotions flitting through them right then. They were beautiful.

Jinx laughed. "Are you gonna kiss me or what, moron?"

Kid Flash pretended to think about his answer for a moment. "Well…I mean…I could just leave…"

"Get over here, stalker."

They kissed for 15 seconds. Kid Flash counted.

"Hey Wally."

"Ya, Jinx?"

"I found your pumpkin."

"Really? And where is it?"

"Right in front of you."

Kid Flash opened his eyes to find the most flawless pumpkin he had ever seen. Then he realized something.

"Was I kissing _this _instead of _you?_"

Jinx just smiled. "Maybe…"

Kid Flash gave her a cocky grin. "You are so dead when we get back to the apartment."


End file.
